


Dragon Sickness - A Thorin Oakenshield One Shot

by EmberQueen900



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Language, One Shot, Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberQueen900/pseuds/EmberQueen900
Summary: I loved Thorin madly, deeply. When we reached Erebor I knew the sickness would quickly corrupt him, as it does all who enter the mountain. He underestimated the evil of gold, the gold of which the Dragon Smaug had long brooded. The Dragon sickness seeped into his heart and his love for me grew dangerous. With the war waging on our doorstep, I knew it was down to me to confront him..





	Dragon Sickness - A Thorin Oakenshield One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm in no way a writer, just wanted to have a go.]

Erebor. The Dwarven stronghold and once prosperous people. The halls glowing with endless jewels and metals. The great chamber of Thror roaring with joy and celebration. That’s when I met him. The brave, proud and stubborn dwarf prince Thorin. 

I remember it like it was yesterday. The dwarves were eating and drinking to their content but not Thorin. He didn’t partake in such festivities, no. He could be found in the corner of the room resting against a stone pillar, his arms crossed in a usual Thorin fashion and a small smile would escape his lips whenever Bofur danced on the table.

Once his eyes had met mine it changed me forever. For I knew instantly that my heart was his, it would always be his. He held his gaze with mine for what felt like an eternity. The silver jewels in his hair sparkled but did not compare to his piercing eyes which shone blue like the ocean. We loved each other recklessly. Even when we were driven from our homeland and our world was lost, I loved him deep within my bones. 

I stroked the cold, stone walls of Erebors halls and remembered these fond memories. Being back inside these walls made me feel like I hadn’t really left. Now that Smaug had been defeated Thorin would lead us to rebuild our stronghold and be prosperous once more. At least that’s what I wanted to believe. 

The Dragon sickness grew deeper within him each passing day. His obsession with the Arkenstone began to corrupt him so much I feared he had lost himself. His once soft and loving touch became rough and untameable like waves crashing violently into cliffs. Now that word had spread that the Dragon was dead we knew war was coming and soon our kin would come down from the hills to defend Erebor, but their numbers were no match for Azog’s army.

I walked down the stone path leading to Thror’s chambers, my footsteps echoing through the empty hall. Thorin was sitting on his grandfathers throne frozen in thought and didn’t care to look at who was approaching him. I studied him as he stared intensely at the floor with Thror’s golden crown sat on his head.

“Thorin, they will die out there” I said.

Thorin raised his head to look at me but no expression came to his face. Leaning forward in his chair, he started to look around him.

“Halls beneath halls within this mountain,” he whispered, “places we can hide, make safe.”

Thorin stood and began to approach me. His eyes were full of the fierce and jealous love that lived within him. I furrowed my brows in bewilderment as my brave, strong Thorin wanted to hide away from the darkness at our doorstep. He caught the expression on my face and began to turn away from me, resting his palm against the long, golden wall that was built around the side of his throne.

“Did you not hear me?” I called, “they’ll be slaughtered Thorin.”

“Many die in war Y/N,” It had been so long since he had spoken my name I feared he had forgotten it. “Life is cheap, a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost.” 

Thorin turned to look at me once more and I gasped at him. His eyes once shone as bright as the blue sky but now they were black and empty. The fire of the dragon sickness was ignited in his veins and grew heavy on him. 

I took a sharp intake of breath. “You sit on your grandfathers throne in these vast walls with a crown upon your head and yet you are more lost now than you have ever been.” I approached the side of him cautiously.

A sadness took over me and a lump formed in my throat. Thorin slowly stepped towards me and his immense stare took me in. He looked at me up and down and a hard frown crossed his face. I was forced to back up a little until I felt the solid, cold throne wall trap me. The rage in his eyes took over him as I saw the sickness burning in his soul. 

“Do not speak to me as if I were still Thorin Oakenshield!” He growled. His voice deep and gravelly. “I am your King!” he bellowed. He gripped his sword and swung it at me, the tip of the blade piercing at my throat.

I was cornered. One move and Thorin could slash my throat effortlessly. My chest began heaving up and down as I panicked. My Thorin would never hurt me and he would kill any man or beast that tried to do so, but this man I did not recognise. Thorin’s hand began to shake as I felt the elven blade prickle against my skin. The lump in my throat gave way and a small tear slid down my cheek. The strength and demand of his will exuded an almost tangible force field.

“You have always been my King,” I stuttered, “but you cannot see what you have become.” 

He exhaled sharply and I watched as the tension left Thorin’s face. His mouth dropped and he shook his head violently until he dropped his sword with a loud clang that echoed through the hall. I exhaled in relief but the despair I felt remained in my heart. 

I took gentle steps toward him, careful of my actions so that he wasn’t tempted to draw another weapon on me, but he didn’t move. Instead he just held my gaze looking lost and disoriented. I held my hands up to him and cupped his face. His cheeks were warm and soft just how I remembered them. He flinched at my delicate touch as I looked deeply into his darkened eyes.

“Come back to me my love,” I whispered, “come back to me my King, this madness is not who you are.”

If anyone could see us from a distance they would not pick up on the tension between us, but it was there in his eyes. Burning rage and icy fury.

Abruptly, he caught me by my wrists and hauled me up tight against the stone wall. “If love is madness,” he swallowed hard, “may I never find sanity again.”

Then he took me. His mouth devoured mine as he kissed me. Hard. His hands gripped my wrists tightly to hold me in place. My eyes closed, focusing on the feel of him. The smell of him. Remembering that I once feared nothing when I was with him. He paused as his breath gusted harshly against my lips. Then he titled his head and sealed his mouth over mine. My body responding to the heated coaxing of his kiss. Hungry. Desperate. I arched into him without volition, desperate for him to be closer. 

My blood was on fire for him. Releasing me, Thorin cupped my breasts in his hands, kneading them, circling the pads of his thumbs over my nipples until they peaked through my shirt. I moaned with a mixture of fear and hunger. This was the man whose love gave me such joy, whose thoughtfulness moved me over and over again. He was still here. And from the frown that marred the space between his brows, the sickness continued to grow in him.

He caressed my side from breast to hip and back, over and over, gentling me as my heart raced wildly. He reached to my belt and pulled my pants down my thighs. He growled at finding me wet and swollen for him. He began to prime me, running his fingers through my cleft and spreading the moisture over my clit. He pushed two fingers inside me, I fell forward and held onto him in pleasure as I pulled my body to press against the hardness of his. 

“Do you still want me Thorin” I asked hoarsely, needing to ride his thrusting fingers. 

“More than my next breath.” His lips moved across my throat, the warm velvet of his tongue sliding seductively across my skin. His teeth bit into my neck, conveying his animal need with a rough sound of desire. All the while he continued thrusting his fingers into me, his thumb massaging my clit as I swelled and tightened around him from the simultaneous stimulation.

Thorin’s hands left me and I heard the erotic rasp of his pants lowering. He gripped my ass and yanked me up, angling his hips so the tip of his cock nudged against the lips of my sex. His cock was feverishly hot and hard as stone. I wanted it inside me more than I wanted to breathe.

“Don’t be afraid of me,” he whispered. “Do not pull away.” 

I gasped. My breath catching audibly as my nipples hardened further, causing a deep ache in my breasts. The look in his eyes made me impossibly aroused but also sent a bite of fear through me. It was an unguarded look, filled with dark threats. His face was harsh in the shadows and his jaw taut as he rammed deep into me, shoving me up the wall. 

With the flexing of his hips he continued to push into me, his breath hissing just as mine did at the searing connection. I quivered and tensed, my hips meeting his relentlessly measured drives. Ecstasy rippled through my body as I started to milk him until he grunted and started powering into me. 

I went lax against the wall, my fingers barely clinging to his broad shoulders for support. Every inch of my skin was burning as if from the sun and my chest was so tight with longing and emotion that it was hard to breathe.

“I need you, Thorin.”

“You have me,” he whispered, his cock sliding in and out. “I will always be yours.”

I rocked into his ferocious lunges, urging him on. My head thrashed and I moaned shamelessly, loving the feel of him, that decadent sensation of being consumed and ruthlessly pleasured. I was so turned on by his primal lust I thought I’d die from the orgasm building inside me. A gasp of pleasure/pain was forced from my throat as I clenched down hard on him.

Thorin groaned deep in his chest, a serrated sound of tormented pleasure. “More,” he ordered, deepening his drives to give me that delectable bite of soreness. My legs wrapped tightly around his plunging hips and my breath quickened as the cold knot inside me began to melt. The anxiety mingled with desire, keeping me on edge. He felt so good.

My head pressed hard against the wall as he thrusted deeper and deeper into me, dominating my body one thick inch at a time. With a serrated groan, he erupted violently, flooding me with his heat. Pinning my hips, he ground against me, emptying himself as deep in me as he could get. Thorin sucked in a hard breath and gathered my hair in his hands, kissing the side of my damp throat. 

“You will be my queen, and we will bask in the gold together.” The tender suckling of Thorin’s tongue felt so good I gasped and arched into him.

I held onto his shoulders tightly, still catching my breath. “Thorin you are not yourself, it’s the treasure, you’re…you’re —“

“— uncontrollable.” He started over again, thrusting rhythmically. As if we had all the time in the world. Thickening and lengthening with each push and pull. I began losing my breath at his masterful strokes. His gaze was fierce on my face as he moved inside me. “I need you Y/N.” Sweat began to mist his skin.

Tension spread through my body, tightening everything until I felt like I might snap under the pressure. I stared into his darkened eyes. His torment was painful for me to witness, and it hurt my heart. He was tireless, relentless, fucking me long and hard until my mind lost control of my body. He fucked me like a feral beast and I was so aroused I bit into his shoulder to stern my cries as I shook against him. I came violently, my neck arching against the wall as I cried out, a heated relief pulsed through my writhing body and I felt myself get lost in him. His powerful frame radiated heat and hunger, spurring my own wild desire for him. 

I sealed his mouth over mine, sighing as his tongue dipped inside, tasting me in long, leisurely licks. Thorin’s kisses were confident, skilled and just the right side of aggressive. My hands reached into his hair. I pulled on the silky strands, using them to direct his mouth over mine. He growled, deepening the kiss, stroking my tongue. I felt the raging beat of his heart against my chest. 

Thorin set me down as my legs struggled to straighten. I was still breathless when he pressed kisses on my breasts, I had to hold onto his strong frame for support. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him, pressing his damp face into the curve of my neck. 

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, holding each other, absorbing the aftershocks. I brushed the damp tendrils of hair off his temples, my fingertips gliding almost reverently across his face. The way he studied me made my chest hurt. He stared at me with an unreadable expression. My Thorin was deeply lost and everything inside me twisted into a mess of wild lust and vibrating anxiety. I had no idea how I was going to save him, only that I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.


End file.
